A sorter is a high-end financial tool product which entered China in the middle of 1990s, and is also referred to as a bill sorter, a cash sorter, a currency sorter or a banknote separator.
At present, due to insufficient lifetime, poor processing or bad environmental adaptability of some parts, the sorter often causes abnormal movements, increased wear and other faults of the banknote, in the process of research and development or in the process of being used in the field by a user. In addition, a signal of a sensor becomes abnormal due to dust and aging of a banknote identification module. For the sorter maintaining in the conventional technology, a maintainer is usually sent to analyze and handle a fault after the fault has occurred in the sorter.
However, if the maintainer is sent to analyze the fault after the fault has occurred in the sorter, the maintainer can not get related historical data. Therefore, the difficulty in analyzing the fault and the time for handling the fault are increased.